


Papa (And His Golden Boy)

by Jean Elizabeth (JeanElizabeth)



Series: The Papa Victor Series [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Age Play, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Daddy Victor Nikiforov, Dirty Talk, M/M, Oral Sex, Papa Kink, Praise Kink, sexual age play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 01:36:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10232762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeanElizabeth/pseuds/Jean%20Elizabeth
Summary: Yuuri has an early flight tomorrow and can't sleep. His anxious heart is keeping him awake. His Papa is the only one who can help.





	

He was the kind of tired where the back of your eyes felt like cement and your temples felt caught between magnets. 

He was the kind of tired where your body wants the sleep but your brain won't stop thinking. About everything and anything. 

Yuuri flipped over, again, desperate to find a more comfortable position in the large bed. He had an early flight back to Haisetsu in the morning and could really use the rest. Navigating airports and train stations seemed to drain him faster than any free skate, his social energy limited. And it's even worse when he's traveling alone. 

Yuuri sighed and buried his face into his pillow. He wanted to see his family, he honestly did. But traveling with Victor spoiled him so much that the idea of leaving him behind, even for a week, was daunting. Logically he understood. Victor was needed here in St. Petersburgh, if he ever planned on starting his career back up in time for the next season. Yuuri felt a whole new wave of guilt hit him. Victor’s decision to take off the previous year kept finding ways to make life difficult for him, even now. Yuuri wanted to stay and help him catch up but there wasn't much he could do and he really missed his mother. And her cooking. 

Yuuri rolled over onto his back in a huff. Why does he keep having this same internal conversation with himself? He knows he'll always come to the same conclusion, but his brain just seems to keep bringing it up. The anxiety in his chest was not at red alert. It wasn't closing his windpipe or causing him to shake. It was yellow. It was running scenarios in his head and pumping blood tainted with unease from his heart into his limbs. Yuuri took a deep breath and focused his attention on the sounds of typing in the living room. Victor was still hard at work, it would seem. There was a surprising amount of paperwork involved in a skating career, especially with one as successful as the great Victor Nikiforov. He'd pissed off a lot of sponsors when he up and left a year ago, so they were hurling iron clad contracts at him now. Victor, being Victor, put off handling this until the last minute. 

Neither one of them wanted to be where they were right now. Doing what they were doing. 

So, Yuuri, against his better judgment, got out of bed and padded into the living room. 

 

Victor rubbed the space between his eyebrows with the irrational fear that if he furrowed his brow a moment longer, a wrinkle would form immediately. He'd been focusing on this document for the last hour and half, writing corresponding questions to ask Yakov and his lawyer before he even considered signing anything. He was nearing the finish line on this one, but he had two more of varying lengths that still need to be looked over. 

Despite how utterly and dreadfully boring and tedious this whole thing was, deep down Victor might have been a tad grateful. He didn't want to think about Yuuri leaving tomorrow or what he'd even do with himself the entire week without his Yuuri. The distraction, as awful as it was, might be useful. And he was so close to being done with this one. 

Victor was so focused on his work that he didn't even hear Yuuri come into the room at first. He glanced up to see his fiancé, face puffy and eyes dropping. His rumpled sweater with its overstretched neck hung off his shoulder and over his hands. His glasses were askew in his face as he rubbed at an eye. Victor’s heart warmed at the sight of him. He smiled and turned back to his work feeling motivated. “What's wrong, my Yuuri? Can't sleep?”

“Mh-hm” Yuuri confirmed before yawning. He padded closer to Victor without sitting down next to him on the couch. Victor glanced at him to see him squinting at the bright light of the laptop sitting on Victor’s lap. Victor knew he couldn't read the Russian text. Something in the back of Victor’s mind noted Yuuri’s way of fiddling with the hem of his sweater but thought nothing of it as he continued his work. 

“I'm almost done with this document and then I'll come join you.” Victor and Yuuri both knew they slept better with each of them there. There was a time when Victor would feel the need to hide that information in the need to appear independent and aloof. Yuuri would have hid it to keep from embarrassment if his feelings weren't reciprocated or even mocked. They both knew better now. 

“Victor…” his voice held a tinge of tightness. 

“Just fifteen minutes, Yuuri.” He responded without even looking up. 

“...Papa?”

This one, whispered word was enough to halt Victor's fingers on the keyboard. He looked at Yuuri with his full attention now. Yuuri was looking down at his hands, fiddling with the hem of the sweater. The light from the laptop just enough to illuminate the blush on his cheeks and ears. Victor chastised himself for missing all the clues. Yuuri was in a state he should have recognized. But with that one, small, bashful word, Yuuri asked for what he needed. 

And Victor was going to give it to him. 

He set aside the laptop and opened his arms to Yuuri. “Come here, darling.” His accent curled around the words making them all the sweeter. 

Yuuri quickly obeyed, shuffling into Victor's lap. He straddled Victor's thighs and buried his face in Victor’s neck. Victor rubbed his back and whispered into his hair. “Papa’s sorry. Were you feeling ignored?”

Yuuri nodded without removing his face from Victor's neck. Victor knew this beginning bit was always hard for him. He was so bashful. 

Most of the time, Victor was a goofball. He was lighthearted and childlike in his glee. He was one of the most playful people Yurri had ever met and Yuuri made sure to let him know it too. So often in their dynamic Victor was carefree and Yuuri was the one lovingly rolling his eyes, playing the adult. But Victor can take on that role easily when Yuuri needs to be cared for. In times such as these, when Yuuri needs to be small and vulnerable, Victor will hold the weight of the world to keep it from crushing his sweet, golden boy. Yurri could only be this vulnerable with Victor, his strong, adoring Papa. 

Victor kissed Yuuri’s ear and whispered “I’ll make you a deal, darling. You sit right here and let Papa finish his work and I'll take you back to bed and take care of you after. Deal?”

Yuuri nodded his head as he squirmed to settle in, clinging to Victor's torso. 

“Use your words, Yuuri.” Victor said with just a hint of sternness to his tone. 

“Yes.”

“Yes…?”

“Yes, Papa” he mumbled into Victor's shoulder. 

“Good boy.” Victor gave Yurri one last pat on the back before pulling the laptop back onto his lap. It was a bit awkward to reach around Yurri and land his keystrokes, but the warm weight of his Yurri on his chest. 

Yuuri still felt the anxiety bubble under his chest but it was duller now. He felt his body move with each of Victor's rhythmic breaths. That, along with the clacking of keys, had him soothed enough drift into a light daze. He wasn't asleep, but just carefully teetering on the edge of consciousness. Yuuri was brought back to the present by the feeling of warm hands sliding under his bum to support his weight, then he was lifted up into the air. He automatically wrapped his limbs even tighter around Victor as he carried Yurri to the bedroom. 

“All done, Papa?” Yuuri mumbled, pulling back to rub at his eye and look Victor in the face. Victor couldn't help but smooch that cute, sleepy face. 

“All done for now. Time to take care of Yuuri.” He said lightheartedly. He loved this young man so much it ached. He'd sacrifice anything and everything to keep Yuuri safe and happy. 

They made it to the bedroom, where Victor tossed Yuuri onto the bed with a thump. Yuuri giggled and squirmed his way back up to the head of the bed. Victor followed with a panther-like crawl. He loomed over Yuuri, who looked back up at him with satisfaction. Yuuri let his hands wander to the hard, lean muscles of Victor’s forearms, biceps, shoulders. There was so much power there, in Victor's body, that could overpower Yuuri in moments such as this. But instead Victor turns his power and strength on whoever dares harm Yuuri. Papa Victor was possessive and protective. That was Yuuri's power. 

Victor lifted his hand to palm Yuuri's hair back over his forehead. “So, my Little Golden Boy is having trouble sleeping, yes?” 

“Yes, Papa, I tried everything. I need help -Please?” Yuuri added after an expectant look from Victor. 

“How could I say no to this face?” Victor gently held Yuuri's face between his hands and playfully covered his face with loud smooches. “So cute. You've got me wrapped around your little finger.” Yuuri was giggling and Victor loved the sound of it. He decided to press his mouth to Yuuri's neck and give his best raspberry. 

“Papa! Papa, stop that tickles!” Yuuri giggled so hard he snorted and Victor thought he was going to die from the burst of affection in his chest for this sweet, silly boy. He beamed down at Yuuri with all the love in the world. 

“Alright, my darling. Calm down.” He returned his hand to Yuuri's hair. “First things first. Remember our colors?”

“Yes, Papa.”

“What color now?” 

“Green.” Yuuri said softly. He was looking up at Victor with such trust. 

“Good.” Victor realized his own voice was soft now. “My beautiful Yuuri. My whole heart.” He leaned down to press a passionate kiss to Yuuri's lips. He was soft and pliant under Victor's mouth, letting out a heavy sigh as if in great relief. Yuuri opened his mouth just as Victor was about to press into it with his tongue. He massaged Yuuri's own tongue while he settled his hips in between Yuuri's hips. At this moment, Yuuri slipped his hands up the back of Victor's tshirt to feel his athleticly defined muscle. 

The kiss grew even deeper and their bodies grew hotter. Victor could feel Yuuri's cock filling out and he was starting to squirm beneath him. That was his que to keep things moving.

Victor pulled back abruptly, leaving Yuuri feeling torn in half. But before Yuuri’s lip could start trembling, Victor set him with a stern look. “Arms up.” He commanded. Yuuri obeyed immediately, the thought of displeasing his Papa unbearable in this moment. Victor pulled off Yuuri's sweater in one fluid motion and cast it aside. He pulled of his own as well before diving back down to lave at a nipple. Yuuri’s back arched and he whimpered. All of his anxious energy now channeled into his need for his Papa. Victor gently thumbed at the other nipple, making Yuuri a quivering mess. He was incredibly sensitive there and Victor knew it was a sure fire way to get his Yuuri all worked up. 

Yuuri started panting so Victor pulled off, not wanting to overwhelm him. He looked down at Yuuri, hair a mess, eyes wide, nipples wet and red with love bites. He was gorgeous. Victor let out a short growl as he pulled Yurri’s pajama bottoms off, underwear coming with it. The only thing that could make this image of his sweet Yuuri any better was the addition of his full and throbbing cock. He wasn’t wrong. Victor let on of his hands slip under the waistband of the sweatpants sitting low on his hips. He bit his lip and pulled at his own hard cock, teasing himself. His eyes roamed all over Yuuri’s body. 

Yuuri was breathing hard. His stomach concaving with every exhale. He knew what Victor was doing and why he enjoyed it. Observing what was his. But Yuuri was getting impatient. He whined and wiggled his hips lower until his ass was pressed against Victor's knees where he kneeled. 

“So impatient, my greedy boy.” Victor rumbled, accent making the hair on Yuuri’s body stand up. 

“At least let me see, Papa.” Yuuri asked meekly. 

Victor smirked and pulled down his sweatpants just enough so they clung to his thighs, revealing the sweet slope of his ass and his long and plump cock gliding in and out of his fist. 

This did not soothe Yuuri at all. His hand moved to touch his own cock but was quickly snatched by Victor’s free hand. He held onto Yuuri’s wrist firmly, but not enough to hurt him. “And what do you think you’re doing? Did I say you were allowed to touch yourself yet?”

“N-no, Papa. I j-j-just… I’m…” 

Victor sighed and leaned over to kiss Yuuri’s wrist. “You’re more worked up than I realized” he hummed against the soft skin under his lips before dropping Yuuri’s hand. “I’ll make you a deal, Мой золотой мальчик. You find a way to please your Papa and he will give you everything you want and more. No more teasing.”

Yuuri swallowed and nodded his head. He had to take a deep breath to focus before wiggling his way off the bed. His knees shook and Victor automatically reached out to steady Yuuri. Once he got his footing, Yuuri lowered himself, kneeling at the edge of the bed, looking up expectantly at the chiseled Greek god who he fell in love with, who has sworn to protect him. Victor caught onto what he was doing and moved to sit on the edge of the bed. Yuuri shuffled in close, immediately pressing his nose into the base of Victor’s cock. He clawed at the sweatpants until they were down at Victor’s feet. Yuuri breathed in the musky scent of sex and heard himself whine before hearing Victor’s low chuckle. Yuuri pulled back and cautiously licked his way up the length of Victor’s dick. The chuckle faltered in Victor’s throat and Yuuri was pleased. He gave a few more experimental licks and turned his large eyes on his Papa. Victor was staring down with thinly veiled possessiveness and arousal. 

“What a good boy, what a beautiful boy.” 

Yuuri, feeling encouraged, took Victor’s head in his mouth and was rewarded with a groan and “Больше”. 

Yuuri began bobbing his head, reveling in the feeling of his Papa’s thick cock sliding in and out of his mouth. He felt long fingers thread into his hair and even more praise coming from above. “Я люблю твой сладкий рот, Юри. Ты такой хороший мальчик.”

Yuuri sped up his pace but could feel his neck getting tired. Victor must have sensed this as well, as he let his other hand curl around the back of Yuuri’s neck, massaging the muscle. “Running out of steam, Golden boy? Want Papa to take over for you?”

“Mm-hm” Yuuri hummed as he let his throat relax. He felt the fingers in his hair tighten and he was pulled off Victor’s cock. 

Victor swallowed at the sight, not realizing Yuuri could get even more beautiful. But with a slack jaw, shining lips, and just a hint of precum on Yuuri’s tongue, Victor was nearly compromised by it. “Color?” He managed, resting his cock on a gleaming lip. 

“Green.”

Victor slowly began to fuck Yuuri’s face, one hand tightly holding onto his hair, the other cupping his cheek. Yuuri was exquisite like this. So trusting. Victor picked up his pace, ever mindful of Yuuri’s body language, but he only whimpered in satisfaction. 

Yuuri listened acutely to the words falling from Victor’s lips although he couldn’t understand them. They were rough and and growled and Yurri felt so totally owned by him. Loved by him. Yuuri opened his eyes to look up at Victor and Victor looked back down before pulling Yuuri completely off. 

“Oh, you can’t look at me with those big brown eyes like that or I’ll come down your throat.”

“Did I do a good job?” 

Victor pulled Yuuri up onto the bed and rolled over back on top of him. “You did an amazing job, my darling. Too good.” He leaned down to press a powerful kiss onto an unexpecting Yuuri. “Now, I’ll uphold my end of the bargain.” With that, he pulls away to reach for the bottle of lube sitting on the nightstand. At the sight of it, Yuuri’s legs fall open. Victor laughs as he pours some out onto his fingers. He lowers his hand down and behind Yuuri, gently massasing his hole. Yuuri blows out all the air in his lungs he didn’t know he was holding. Victor feels the tremble in Yuuri’s thighs and coos sympathetically. Without preamble, Victor lowers himself to take Yuuri’s cock in his mouth to distract from any discomfort as he glides a finger inside of his Yuuri. 

And distract it does. Yuuri’s hand (the one not currently pulling at the bedsheets) darts to cover up his mouth and hold in the moans he can’t seem to stop. Victor immediately pulls it away with his free and glares up at Yuuri through strands of silver hair. And Yuuri knows what he is saying without ever having to utter a word, without releasing a bit of suction on Yuuri’s cock. Those noises you make are made by me and belong to me. So Yuuri doesn’t hold back. 

Before long, Victor has two fingers in and touches that special spot for the first time. Yuuri is a mess. Victor touches it again and again. His whole body trembles as Victor sucks just enough to keep him on edge but never enough to get him there. By the time Victor has three fingers inside, Yuuri has tears running down his face. He’s desperate. He’s too far gone. Victor looks up to see a writhing Yuuri and pulls off his cock. Concern grows on his face and his fingers halt their movement. Without removing them completely, He sits up to hover over Yuuri. But Yuuri is lost, he moves to fuck himself on Victor’s fingers, still keening, still moaning. 

“Yuuri.” Victor says firmly. 

Yuuri clenches around Victor’s fingers, desperate for him to touch that spot. 

“Yurri.” 

Yurri keeps going, needs to feel that stretch, needs more. 

“Yuuri!” Victor shouts. “Listen to your Papa when he’s talking to you!” And Yuuri freezes, crashing back into the moment. His shoulders tense up and he flicks a glance up at his angry Papa. He quickly looks away, to hide the tears welling in his eyes. Yuuri hates it when Papa yells. He hates making Papa mad at him. He feels his lips trembling and his face burning. He can’t even make himself talk to say he was sorry for fear of his voice cracking before he got a word out. 

Victor sighs and pulls his fingers out. With his clean hand he holds Yuuri’s chin. “Don’t cry, дорогой.” He tries to turn Yuuri’s face towards him but Yuuri refuses. “Katsuki Yuuri, look at me.” 

At the tone in his voice, Yuuri had to look at his Papa. What he sees is not anger but frustrated concern. “What’s the rule, Yuuri?”

Yuuri swallows and forces himself to talk. “Our sex shouldn’t hurt… b-but it didn’t hurt, Papa. It felt so good.”

“I wasn’t worried about it physically hurting you, darling. I’m here to take care of you, to help calm your anxiety. What kind of Papa would I be if instead I let that anxiety drive our sex? Do you understand what I’m trying to say?”

“Yes.” Yuuri whispered. And he did understand. But he didn’t like it. “...yellow.” 

Victor lifted himself a little higher away from Yuuri and the cold air that filled the space almost stung Yuuri. He just needed a second. Victor looked down on him with a tight jaw and concerned eyes. He didn’t say a word, waiting on Yuuri to take the lead on what was to come next. 

Yuuri took a breath and wiped at his face. “I’m sorry. You’re right. I’m sorry, I got carried away.”

“It’s okay, darling. I just want you to be okay before I have you.” Yuuri looked up at the man hovering above him. He looked like an angel, silver hair falling to curtain his face as if it was only for Yuuri to see, hands stiff with the obvious need to touch and care for.

“I know. You’re a very good Papa.” Yuuri smiled up at him sweetly. Victor smiled back. Yuuri wrapped his arms around Victor’s neck and pulled him down into a passionate kiss. Victor was a little hesitant, Yuuri could tell, but was still sliding his tongue along Yuuri’s lips. As the kiss heated, their bodies did as well. Yuuri opened his legs further in invitation for Victor’s rapidly hardening cock. 

Victor grunted and shook his head. “Color first.”

“Green.” Yuuri murmured, “Green, Papa.”

Victor used his fingers to test that Yuuri was still stretched enough. He slid three fingers in easily but decided to work him open just a bit longer to be safe. Yuuri was very careful to keep his breathing steady. This earned him a kiss to the chest from his Papa. “Good boy” he whispered there. 

After stretching Yuuri out to his standards, Victor sat up to pour more lube onto his hand. He slowly coated his cock, never letting his eyes leave Yuuri’s. Once satisfied with his lube job, he lined up his hard cock with Yuuri’s twitching, anticipating hole. “Are you ready, дорогой?” 

“Yes, Papa.” 

Victor holds one of Yuuri’s thighs open while his other hand takes one of Yuuri’s own. He places Yuuri’s hand on his own chest. “Breathe with me, okay?” 

Yuuri nods and Victor places his hand on Yuuri’s chest as well before taking in a deep breath. Yuuri mimics him. They do this a couple of times before Victor slowly pushes into Yuuri on an inahle, and slowly removes his cock on an exhale. Once they set a slow pace, Victor lowers himself onto Yuuri, wrapping his arms around his back and shoulders, Yuuri doing the same. They share the breath between them. Their lips move against each other in some vague sort of kiss. Victor’s pace starts to quicken and Yuuri moans loudly when he feel’s Victor’s head hit that spot. Victor chases the moan with his tongue. 

It’s not long until Victor’s thrusts become harder and faster. Yuuri wants to touch himself so badly but doesn’t dare. “P-p-papa.” He whimpers. 

“Fuck, Yuuri. You feel so good. So hot and tight, my little golden boy.” Victor grunts through his teeth. “Mine.”

“Yes, all yours. My papa’s.”

Victor pulls out and flips Yuuri onto his stomach before yanking his hips up. Yuuri claws at the sheets as Victor pushes back in and thrusts a few times experimentally before returning to his harsh pace. The new angle makes Yuuri choke out a high pitched moan. It hits his prostate exactly right. He can feel the hot drag of Victor inside of him and it is mindnumblingly good. He might be drooling into the bedding but he doesn’t care. Victor continues to slam into Yuuri and grunts out words Yuuri doesn’t understand. Yuuri looks back over his shoulder and sees Victor in all his glory. Abs working as he fucks into Yuuri, teeth biting his lower lip, brow furrowed, and hair sticking to his sweaty forehead. Sweat glistening all over his otherwordly body. Yuuri almost came from the sight of him but it wasn’t enough. 

 

“Please, Papa! I want to come. I want to come with Papa’s hot dick in me. Please let me come!”

“Touch yourself.” Victor grunts, “Touch yourself and come for Papa.”

Yuuri wasted not time. He reached down for his neglected and leaking cock. He fucked his fist as Victor fucked his ass and it didn’t take long at all for Yuuri to be on the edge. He moved his hand furiously on his dick. “Talk to me, Papa. Tell me I’m your good boy.”

“Oh, Yuuri, you are. You’re my good boy. My good boy with a sweet, little ass. Fuck.” Victor’s rhythm was starting to falter. “Oh, Papa loves you. My good boy. MY good boy. MINE.” 

Yuuri felt the hot liquid of his Papa’s come spill inside him and that was all it took. HIs legs trembled, the heat in his groin burst. Yuuri closed his eyes and came hard into his hand, gasping for air. Victor was able to fuck him through it and his aftershocks before his cock softened. They lay there, with Victor slumped over Yuuri’s back, breathing hard. Yuuri could already feel exhaustion hitting him, his body satiated and well loved.  
Victor’s cock slipped out of him, and a stream of cum followed. Yuuri’s limbs were like jelly and he was too comfy to care. Victor buried his face into Yuuri’s hair and took a deep breath before getting up off the bed. Yuuri tried to protest but talking seemed like a lot of work. When Victor returned with a damp cloth, Yuuri finally found his words. “S’that for?”

“To clean up my filthy boy.” Victor said. He gave Yuuri a quick cleaning and laid down next to Yuuri on the bed. Yuuri managed to scuffle over and cuddle up next to him. Victor wrapped his arms around Yuuri and kissed his forehead. 

“Thank you, Papa.” Yuuri yawned.

“You’re welcome, darling.” Victor murmured. He let his fingers slowly trail up and down Yuuri’s arm, leaving goosebumps in their wake. “Did it feel good?” 

“Yes, so good. Was I good for you?” 

“The best. My whole heart and soul.” He pressed another kiss to Yuuri’s head and looked at the clock. “You need to go to sleep, Yuuri.” 

“I know.” He mumbled, face buried in Victor’s chest. Victor pulled Yuuri in even closer and began to sing so softly in his ear:

“Спи, младенец мой прекрасный,  
Баюшки-баю.  
Тихо смотрит месяц ясный  
В колыбель твою.  
Стану сказывать я сказки,  
Песенку спою;  
Ты ж дремли, закрывши глазки,  
Баюшки-баю.“ 

Yurri slipped into a slumber wrapped in the arms of his loving Papa, safe, warm, and loved.

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the lullaby Victor was singing to Yuuri: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qGGQuvrxBZ8
> 
> Feel free to drop a comment! They brighten my day <3


End file.
